Time
by Neary
Summary: HoroRen - One-Shot - A veces las palabras salen solas de tu boca, sin que realmente quieras decirlas... Claro, el orgullo es pésimo consejero, pero al final, tal vez es lo único que queda.


**T****ime**

**H**oro _x_ **R**en

Shonen ai – One shot

_Dedicado a mi ninia mosha –aquí llamada Ryuusai, por ahora xD!- uté sabe que la amoh con mi cucharón de melón :3_

Por **N**eary

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ren esperó, sentado en la mesa del comedor, cuando vió que el Horo-baka pasaba por el pasillo –el cual podía ver gracias a la puerta que Liserg había dejado abierta (punto para el inglés por captar miradas asesinas)- con su nueva adquisición.

Oh sí, la chica transferida del sur de Japón –vaya a saber él como se llamaba la pobre, porque no le interesaba-y que hasta hace más de dos días no era de vital importancia en su vida. Pero no, el imbécil del Hoto-Hoto había tenido que conseguirse nueva novia –quizás era la… ¿quinta? De ese semestre- y la había escogido a ella.

Porque como bien había escuchado a lo largo de esos dos días, la chica era "muy linda y apachurrable, además de un carácter agradable". Infaltable la risita de Yoh y las miradas poco delicadas de Pillika hacia su hermano y él mismo –Oh, la pequeña ainu había previsto que algo extraño pasaba entre ellos, pero aún no lo solucionaba del todo.- y las usuales miradas más recatadas de otros de los habitantes de la pensión.

Seriamente pensaba en cambiarse de lugar, pero de cierta manera le agradaba el ambiente que se manejaba en ese lugar.

-¡Hermano! ¿Y no me la presentas?-escuchó, a lo lejos, la voz de Pillika.

-Agh, pero Pillika, no seas tan efusiva que la ahogas.

-Pero si tú dijiste que era apachu—

-Calladita te ves más bonita, Pillika… ella es Kumiko Inoue.

"_Ah, Kumiko… eso era"_ pensó, sarcásticamente.

Se levantó del lugar –ya sabiendo que el peliazul se encontraba cerca de la entrada así que no tendría que saludar a jodidas tipas trasladadas quita-novi…. Quería decir, fáciles. Eso.

Salió hacia el corredor, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la escalera. Ya eran pasadas las 8 y no tenía ganas ni ánimos de ver a nadie ni tampoco soportarlos.

-¡Ey, Ren!-escuchó el llamado de Pillika-¡Ven a conocer a la nueva novia de mi hermano!

-¡Pillika!

-Todavía no es oficial…-rió la acompañante.

Ren apretó los puños y se detuvo en el segundo escalón. No iba a dejar que el imbécil de Horo-Horo se llevara su orgullo al demonio. Ante todo él era un Tao. Y la dinastía Tao no se deja amedrentar por nada ni por nadie.

-¿Ren?

-Voy Pillika.

No iba a tratar mal a la muchacha –que recordara nunca lo había hecho, nunca se había hecho merecedora de una mirada fulminante o palabras mordaces, su inocencia y curiosidad innata la protegían de ello- aunque le estuviera forzando a verle la cara a dos personas a las cuales sólo quería atravesar con su espada.

Oh, procuraría llevarla a todos lados desde ese mismo momento, _incluso_ dentro de la pensión.

-Creo que es compañera tuya, Ren.

-No, va en el salón de Liserg.

-Oh.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, incómodo. Pillika por supuesto no se percató de aquél detalle y comenzó a mirar, hiperactiva como ella sola, los lindos aretes que llevaba puestos la otra muchacha, en tanto esta solo le sonreía –claro, ganarse a la cuñada es un gran paso en una relación sana- mientras Horo y Ren se miraban fijamente, retándose.

"_Tienes otra novia… no me demuestras nada con eso_"

"_Ya verás cómo me suplicas que vuelva contigo, Rentado… vas a enfermar de celos_"

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos.

-Claro, claro… no los entretendremos más, tortolitos.

Los vió salir, tomados de la mano como una parejita de enamorados y algo molesto se removió dentro de él.

Dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación como antes había intentado hacer. Miró por la ventana el cielo despejado y la luna resplandeciendo.

Aquél juego había comenzado hacia unos meses, cuando, por alguna cosa del destino o decisión errónea, él había decidido _terminar_ con Horo-Horo.

Claro, los dos eran pareja desde principios del año anterior, así que llevarían año y meses, o algo así. El punto era que ninguno de ellos dos intentaba ceder para que la relación funcionase. Tenían sus momentos de paz, los amorositos y los deliciosamente candentes que cualquier pareja de 16 años solían tener. Pero al final de cuentas tenían más peleas y roces, al principio estupideces que ignoraban a las horas y volvían a estar bien… pero después…

…las peleas duraban días, incluso semanas en las cuales ninguno de los dos se hablaba.

En la última discusión que habían tenido, en un momento de real molestia, Ren había decidido decir la oración mágica, aquella que logró que el idiota mujeriego de su ex-novio volviera a las andadas.

"_¡Terminamos! ¡¿me oíste?! ¡Me harté de ti, de todo! ¡Lárgate y revuélcate con alguna de esas fulanas!_"

Claro que no lo había dicho con real intención… era una de esas cosas que las personas dicen cuando realmente están enfadadas y luego no sabían cómo remediar.

Pero eso no había sido todo, a los dos días después había intentado remediar las cosas… _realmente_ lo había intentado. Su conversación con Yoh le había echo reflexionar y finalmente había decidido que sí tenía la mayor parte de culpa –el decir que quería terminar con él, patearlo _literalmente_ fuera de la habitación y lanzarle su mochila por la cabeza, no habían sido los mejores tratos, aunque evidentemente pudo ser _mucho_ peor- y al menos, tenía que ser valiente en intentar arreglar su error.

Pero justo cuando él iba a buscarle para demostrarle en _sinceras_ palabras que lo lamentaba y estando incluso dispuesto a darle una gratificación por disculparle, para intentar llegar a solucionar sus problemas –cumplirle una de sus más _codiciadas_ fantasías, a las cuales él se había negado tan fervientemente, no era algo fácil, pero podría con ello.- le había encontrado en el portal de la posada muy cariñosito con una tipa.

Oh, _cariñosito_ nada ¡Le comía la boca el muy bastardo desgraciado!

Claro que después de eso tuvo que soportar, semanas de que le restregara en la cara que tenía una nueva relación y que él hubiese cortado la que ellos dos poseían no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

Maldito bastardo fácil…

Pero él no se iba a rebajar a ese nivel de contienda, oh no… él encontraría a su próxima pareja –quizás no en un futuro muy cercano, pero le daba igual.- de manera honorable, no cualquier ser viviente que muriera por sus huesos –que dicho sea de paso, en la escuela los dos lados de la acera tenían bastantes interesados en esos gatunos ojos dorados y cabello violáceo.- y de fácil llevar a la cama.

No iba lo a aceptar frente a nadie, pero sí podía discutirlo consigo mismo. En varias oportunidades tenía celos. Horo-Horo había sido su primer persona en todo –por muy cursi que sonara, era la verdad. Y tal como había escuchado en programas de tv o compañeras de curso, eso no se olvidaba y te seguía toda tu vida.- y ahora él se veía bastante cercano con esas conquistas suyas, y le molestaba que pudiese compartir todo aquello que en su momento fue suyo, con ellas. Con tanta facilidad.

No es como que, al enterarse de que Ren Tao estaba soltero nuevamente, no hubiese habido intrépidos hambrientos de un pedacito de él… así como lo estuvieron con Horo-Horo, pero él era distinto, era _tímido_ de una u otra forma y bastante retraído en el plano sentimental. No le gustaba demostrar mucho.

Pero el imbécil seguía paseándose frente a su persona con cada personaje que estuviera en su vida, sin tenerle algo de respeto.

Bufó, esperaba que al menos lo estuviera pasando bien y que valiera la pena.

-=-=-=-=-=-

-Volví.-avisó, sin mucho ánimo.

Para Horo-Horo ese día no había sido el mejor. En realidad los últimos meses no habían sido de lo mejor en nada, ni siquiera en la escuela le estaba yendo un poco mejor, y sus calificaciones ya habían comenzado a bajar, estando próximos a los exámenes de medición.

Pero es que en realidad la vida emocional afectaba demasiado el enfoque que uno tenía en la vida. Y Horokeu Usui no tenía a favor en este sentido de su vida.

Está bien, aceptaba que tenía nueva novia y que ella era preciosa, agradable y divertida. Pero no era Ren.

Y Ren Tao era lo único que realmente podía alegrarle el día con solo ver su ceño fruncido intentando esconder sus mejillas sonrojadas luego de algún comentario picaresco.

No estaba seguro si la estaba utilizando. Y a veces, cuando la razón dominaba sobre su cabezonería, se sentía realmente mal de estar utilizando los _sentimientos_ de ella a su favor –porque el admitía que había salido con chicas que sólo le veían como un trofeo y a veces dudaba seriamente si Inoue no le veía de la misma manera.- para sacarle celos a Ren y hacer que se retractara.

Porque sí, le había herido el orgullo cuando _terminó_ con él, pero aún más había herido sus sentimientos.

Él le quería, realmente le quería. Había dejado su hábito de coquetear –oh, aceptémoslo, el coqueteo es un sano ejercicio que no debe llegar a ser infidelidad a menos que la persona realmente lo quiera, lo cual no era su caso, además, a veces realmente era un acto inconsciente.- con las chicas, porque notaba que Ren se enfadaba con él. Quizás no lo demostrara abiertamente, pero aquellas pequeñas cosas que cambiaban en su tono, expresión facial o, simplemente, en su presencia junto a él, le daba la sensación de que le molestaba.

Intentó comprenderlo. Ren Tao no era un libro abierto dispuesto a ser explorado. Tuvo que luchar contra su naturaleza orgullosa para averiguar cosas sobre él y también comenzar a fijarse en las cosas que le gustaban. Porque cuando Ren Tao mira un objeto por más de diez segundos, es que seguramente _lo quiere_ y no puede obtenerlo por miedo a quedar como débil. Así como también está el hecho de que si frunce el ceño o aprieta mínimamente los labios luego de algún comentario, significa que estás muerto y debes correr por salvar tu vida, si es que algún milagro del cielo te lo permite.

De alguna manera trató que ambos congeniaran. Sus caracteres tan explosivos, irritables y orgullosos –quizás Ren tenía más de eso último que el propio Horokeu, pero el peliazul lo compensaba con supremacía en idiotez y bocazas.- procuraban que pelearan más de la cuenta y pequeñas cosas insignificantes comenzaran a resquebrajar su débil base.

Pero en el momento que Ren le gritó que terminaba con él y que se fuera a _revolcar_ con otra, a causa de una mínima, casual e inexplicable situación que ocurrió en el salón –no se dio cuenta que le estaban tendiendo una encerrona entre tres chicas del salón contiguo, por lo cual fue rescatado nada más que por su, en ese momento, novio.- simplemente le ofendió.

Él ni siquiera puso una mano encima de ellas, es más, incluso tuvo heridas de _guerra_ luego de intentar evitarlas a toda costa. Él tenía muy claro su _sentimiento_ por Ren y unas chicas –por muy lindas que estuvieran- no lo iban a cambiar.

Por lo mismo había decidido salir con otra al día siguiente, ya le demostraría a ese estúpido y xenofóbico Chino que tan mujeriego podía ser.

Al fin de cuentas él no pasaba de besos y abrazos. A pesar de lo juguetón que podía demostrarse, el respetaba a las personas y no las buscaba con el fin de _revolcarse_. Con Ren había sucedido con el tiempo, su relación había llegado a ese punto en el cual querían más contacto físico y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo.

No era un jodido promiscuo y Ren pagaría con las penas del infierno por pensar eso de él.

-Aunque le extraño…-murmuró, caminando hacia la cocina.

Oh, _claro_ que le extrañaba. Después de todo en algún momento del día llegaba la calma a ellos y podían compartir momentos privados, sinceros y reconfortantes. No esperaba que Ren le abrazara y mimara como si fuera una chica cariñosa, él no era de ese tipo. Pero, dentro de sus expresiones de cariño, él sabía que él era el receptor de las mejores. Sus sonrisas no eran para cualquiera, sus besos tampoco, sus brazos no se apretaban contra el cuerpo de otro como con el suyo. Él _era_ especial.

Se sentía querido y ahora ya no.

-Quítate.

Volteó a ver como Ren, con aquél ropaje chino, le movía bruscamente para pasar hacia la cocina.

Sin darse cuenta se había quedado de pie interviniendo la entrada.

-Podrías ser más amable.

No hubo respuesta. Y le dolió.

Por lo menos antes de ser pareja, ellos peleaban, se demostraban interés mutuo. Pero ahora Ren pasaba sus días ignorándole o dirigiéndole miradas que congelarían a cualquiera. Y a pesar de que eso debería mermar sus _sentimientos_ hacia él, no lo lograba.

Cada vez le dolía más.

-Buenas noches.-habló, cuando vio que el ojidorado se dirigía hacia la escalera.

Tampoco respondió.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-¿Lo hablaron?

Ren dirigió sus ojos dorados hacia Yoh, quien, rodando una naranja sobre la mesa cantando una cancioncilla, le preguntaba bastante interesado.

Sabía a qué se refería el menor de los Asakura, no era idiota, pero no por eso quería conversar los temas personales en un sitio tan poco privado como el comedor, donde cualquiera de los habitantes de la pensión podía escuchar lo que dijeran.

-Ren sabes que Anna es la única que se encuentra aquí y está viendo televisión en la otra habitación…

_Claro, la jodida intuición de Yoh._

-No, no hemos hablado.

-Tienen que hacerlo, Ren.-aconsejó el castaño, rodando con más ímpetu la fruta.-Ustedes son amigos después de todo… deberían intentar solucionarlo…

-No hay nad-

-Lo hay.-interrumpió, dejando su interés por la anaranjada fruta, mirándole seriamente a los ojos.-Nunca he querido involucrarme en lo que hacen, a menos que pidan mi ayuda o consejo… pero ahora simplemente está mal. Si terminaron háganlo bien, háblenlo, discutan, golpéense o lo que sea. No está bien dejar que esto les impida seguir algún tipo de relación de amistad…

-Yoh, no creo poder ser amigo de él.

-Pero si pueden ser simplemente _conocidos_. Saludarse sin matarse con la mirada, empujarse o ignorarse.-suspiró, rodando entre sus manos la naranja nuevamente, tratando de pensar en algo para aconsejarle.-Hablamos cuando decidiste _terminar_ con él, y dijiste que ibas a ehm… _disculparte_ con Horo-Horo. Pero no lo hiciste.

Ren siguió firme en su posición frente a Yoh, mirándole a los ojos. Había pocas personas con las que él realmente podía conversar de temas _importantes_ o personales, una de esas era Yoh, la otra Anna –aunque con el carácter de ella era mejor pillarla de 'buen' humor- y en pocas ocasiones, Liserg.

Oh sí, el inglesito sabía dar buenos consejos o soluciones.

-No lo hice porq-

-Porque estaba en la entrada con una chica, lo sé… pero aún así en algún momento pudo darse la situación y hablarlo…

-Yoh, no creo haberte pedido consejo.

-Pero es molesto verlos así.-replicó.-Tú cada día más gruñón e insoportable y Horo-Horo decaído…

-No soy precisamente yo quien no puede estar dos días sin novia.

Yoh suspiró, sabía que sería difícil y en realidad intentaba llegar a un consenso con Ren que era el más 'pensante' –sin menospreciar a Horokeu, pero el Usui era más impulsivo y de no pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas.- de la relación.

Sabía que no debía meterse, pero ver a dos de sus mejores amigos así era molesto, frustrante y doloroso.

-Voy a salir un momento.

Ren se levantó, dejando que los pensamientos llenaran su cabeza. Sabía porque Yoh le hablaba tan directamente de esas cosas, lo sabía… pero no por eso dejaba de molestarle y hurgar en la herida.

Se inclinó hacia el suelo para calzarse los zapatos cuando escuchó ruido afuera, frente a la puerta. Se quedó quieto.

-_¡¿Pero por qué no?!-_escuchó el grito femenino.

_-Porque no puedo seguir estando contigo sin quererte como se debe…_

"_¿Horo-Horo?_"

-=-=-=-=-=-

Horokeu Usui estaba en problemas, grandes problemas.

Desde hace varios días que unas cuantas ideas cruzaban su mente cada vez que compartía un beso o un abrazo con su _novia_ y estos no eran precisamente buenos.

"La estás usando" "No la quieres y no la vas a querer" "No la deseas"

Siempre la estaba comparando con Ren, con lo que sentía cuando estaba con él y con lo que no sentía cuando estaba con ella. Era totalmente distinto y ya no estaba nada emocionado ni feliz con el hecho de ser su novio.

Estaba casi llegando al _fastidio_. Y se odiaba por eso.

Así que había tomado su decisión. Pero justamente cuando estaba determinado a hacérsela saber a su acompañante –que no había querido dejarle ir solo a su casa, a pesar de que se había excusado.- se encontró con la puerta de la pensión.

_Oh demonios_.

Bien, pero tenía que hacerlo de todas formas, al menos ese era un lugar privado y ella no se sentiría _humillada_ –bueno, tanto.- y solo ellos dos lo sabrían.

-¿Qué pasa Horo-kun?-preguntó, sonriéndole-¿No me vas a invitar a pasar?

-No… en realidad…-respiró hondo y dejó que las palabras simplemente fluyeran.-… no podemos seguir juntos.

-¡¿Pero por qué no?!-reaccionó luego de unos segundos.

-Porque no puedo seguir estando contigo sin quererte como se debe…

Vio su rostro, sonrojado y lloroso, ligeramente angustiado, triste. Pero era la mejor decisión que podía tomar, para los dos. Ciertamente estaba casi seguro de que el sentimiento que ella le profesaba era más bien el intento de tener un trofeo, cariño y amistad, pero no ese sentimiento especial que se tenía con la persona que es la pareja.

-Pero… creí que estábamos bien, es decir… Hana-chan dijo que eras igual con ella y…

-No por eso está bien.-suspiró, rascándose nervioso la mota de cabellos azules-celestes.-quiero decir… Ha-… Mieru-san fue clara al respecto, al igual que yo. Sentíamos cierta afinidad y veríamos que pasaba. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que un 'noviazgo' como ese no es bueno… no soy justo contigo.

-A… A mí no me molesta, yo…

La interrumpió, sonriéndole cariñosamente. De cierta forma ella le parecía tierna a pesar de la situación… o tal vez era por la situación.

-No, es egoísta, para los dos.-tomó con suavidad su mejilla sin dejar de sonreírle.-Yo… sigo queriendo a una persona desde hace mucho… la herí, esa persona también me hirió, y lo sigue haciendo en realidad… pero no por eso le he dejado de querer.

La chica dirigió su mirada hacia los ojos negros, casi con empatía, sabiendo que el muchacho que le estaba dejando se sentía triste, como muchas otras veces en las cuales le encontraba mirando hacia una persona en específico que no dejaba de darle miradas asesinas.

-¿Quieres mucho a… a esa persona?

-Sí.

Ella sonrió, sintiéndose triste por perder a una persona que le sentía como un gran amigo, después de todo le había ayudado a pesar de saber porque estaba con él. Ambos habían tomado ese tácito acuerdo, por lo mismo le dolía que se lo dijera tan directamente.

-Horo-Horo… tú no fuiste un trofeo para mí… eres un gran amigo, una persona que realmente me comprendió y apoyó…-tomó de sus dos manos.-… por eso no quiero que tengas esa idea equivocada. Sé que otras si lo pensaron, que tú lo sabes… pero yo no.

-Y—

-Por eso tampoco voy a negar que no te quiero como mi persona más querida, al igual que tú, yo aún siento algo muy fuerte por otra persona… pero me alegra que nos hayamos podido apoyar mutuamente.

Horokeu sonrió, y estuvo casi a punto de reír, y la abrazó. Le agradaba que al menos una de sus relaciones terminara en buenos términos: sin lloriqueos, gritos, golpes o miradas asesinas.

Comprendía que llevaba a cada una de las personas a reaccionar de esas maneras, pero aún así estaba algo agotado emocionalmente como para pasar por otro rompimiento desastroso en el cual tuviera que evitar a la persona por un par de semanas para que no se sintieran mal.

-Debes decírselo…-escuchó el susurro en su oído-…aún si te termina hiriendo aún más… así podrás cerrar ese capítulo.

-=-=-=-=-=-

-Horokeu-le llamó.

El nombrado se volteó antes de abrir del todo la puerta de su habitación, mirándole sorprendido aún con su bolso colgando de su mano derecha.

-¿Ren?

El mandarín se mordió ligeramente los labios, apretando los puños. Había sido un impulso, un estúpido impulso que debió reprimir en cuanto escuchó lo que hablaban fuera de la pensión, pero no pudo evitar quedarse un par de minutos escuchando.

¡¿Desde cuándo él escuchaba conversaciones privadas?!

No lo había oído todo, claro, había vuelto a descalzarse y subir al segundo piso para procesar las palabras que había escuchado, no todos los días escuchaba como Horo-Horo rompía una de sus relaciones –ejem, la suya la había _terminado_ él mismo.- y, a pesar de no haber escuchado su nombre, creía que hablaba de él…

"_Yo… sigo queriendo a una persona desde hace mucho…"_

-Ren… ¿Podemos hablar camino a la tienda? N-Necesito comprar algo…

Le observó, casi preguntándole por qué demonios quería que le acompañara a la tienda, pero lo entendió. Quería privacidad, la tienda seguramente era una excusa o era algo que no era urgente, que podía esperar, pero servía para salir de ahí.

-Está bien.-casi gruñó.

Ambos salieron de la pensión llevando a cuestas un abrigo cada uno y Ren, además, su bufanda. El sol ya estaba en el ocaso y cuando éste se escondía comenzaba a refrescar demasiado.

Caminaron unos minutos, dirigiéndose a las orillas del río, sentándose en el pasto algo húmedo. En realidad era lo menos importante de la situación, ahí tendrían tranquilidad y privacidad.

-¿Qué querías?

-Tú me hablaste primero.

Se miraron, para luego dirigir sus miradas hacia las aguas cristalinas. Ambos sabían que tenían que hablar, pero no tenían muchas intenciones de empezar con la conversación.

Ren suspiró, si alguien iba a ser el _maduro_ iba a ser él.

-Tenemos que solucionar lo que pasa entre nosotros.

-¿Vas a dejar de mirarme feo?

-¿Cuánd--? Está bien, pero tenemos que aclararlo.

Horo-Horo sonrió, sabiendo que el mandarín ya había dado bastante de sí con no sacar la espada de su familia con ese último comentario.

-Tú terminaste conmigo Ren… no de una forma muy sutil.

-¡Estabas con tres fulanas…!

-¡Con las cuales no hice nada, por cierto!-replicó, antes de que pudiera insinuar algo.-Dios, Ren… ¡¿Cuánto tiempo tomó antes de que tú y yo---?!-se interrumpió y bajó la voz cuando los ojos dorados se achicaron peligrosamente-_Eso_ entre nosotros pasó luego de un tiempo…

-No demoraste ni dos días en encontrar nueva novia… eso no me hace cambiar mi imagen de ti.-una sonrisita burlona adornó su rostro.

-Lo sé, eso no estuvo bien… ¡Pero estaba herido! Me acusaste de ser… ¡promiscuo!

-¡Coqueteabas con todas las chicas del salón cada vez que podías!

-¡Eres un cabezota Ren!-exclamó, golpeando su puño contra el suelo.-Te quería, te quiero, por eso mismo te respeto ¡No haría algo tan idiota como engañarte!

Sus ojos dorados se abrieron con sorpresa. Horokeu había dicho que le quería en tiempo pasado y presente.

¿Eso quería decir que ellos…?

-Pero, han pasado tantas cosas… no sé si tú…

-Iba a… a…

-¿Qué, Ren? Nadie más que yo te va a oír…

El Tao le miró, sabiendo que tenía que hablar por una vez en su vida con el idiota Usui sinceramente para que pudiera intentar llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo. Quería volver con él… que fuera suyo…

-Iba a…-bajó su tono de voz.-… a _disculparme_ cuando te vi con tu nueva adquisición.

"_Ya, está dicho… _"

-¿Disculparte?

-No quería… terminar… por eso iba a retractarme.

-Dios Ren…-le tomó por las mejillas, mirándole apenado.-… eso habría solucionado las cosas hace meses…

-Pero estabas con ella, besándote en la entrada de la pensión…-murmuró, cerrando los ojos, dejando que su mente recordara esas memorias.-… sabiendo que ahí vivimos los dos…

_Oh, diablos…_

Eso era lo que más había molestado a Ren y lo entendía. Le había restregado en la cara que su relación era reemplazable como si no fuera nada, justo donde ambos convivían con otras personas que les conocían a los dos y que no dudarían –algunos- en hacer comentarios indiscretos.

Ren siempre había preferido que su relación fuera íntima y privada, porque así le gustaba su vida emocional. Cosas que sólo ellos dos compartieran y fuera sólo suya.

-Lo siento, Ren… pero ambos tenemos la culpa de que esto haya llegado a este extremo…

Asintió, sabiendo que no podía negar su responsabilidad dentro de todo.

-Ey… mírame.-pidió, deslizando lentamente sus manos de sus mejillas hasta dejarlas entre su rostro y cuello, acariciando ligeramente algunos mechones de cabello violáceo, hasta que el otro le miró-¿Me quieres, Ren?

El Tao apoyó una de sus manos contra el césped húmedo, mientras la otra descansaba contra su regazo. La verdad es que tenía algo de frío con su trasero y piernas en contacto casi directo con esa humedad, pero no quería irse de ahí. No ahora que tenía esos ojos negros mirándole solamente a él.

-Tengo que saberlo… ¿Me quieres?-insistió, mirándole hasta que asintió con la cabeza.-Sí me quieres…-suspiró.-… Ren… Ren…

-¿Qué?

-Quisiera… quiero volver a estar contigo…

Ren aguantó la respiración, casi levantando una de sus manos para tocarle…

-Pero no podemos…

-…

_¿Qué?_

-Siento que nos hemos herido demasiado… los dos.-suspiró. Su voz bajó hasta casi parecer un murmullo que Ren hasta creía que estaba leyéndole los labios más que escuchándole.-Si volviéramos a estar juntos… seguro lograríamos que lo que sentimos termine por morir… y no quiero eso.

Ren bajó la mirada, enfocándose en los bordes de su chaqueta, sin prestarle real atención. Sentía las manos tibias del Usui tocando su rostro, intentando conseguir algún tipo de respuesta de él. Una respuesta que él no quería ni pensar.

Creyó por sus palabras, acciones, su mirada… creyó que volverían a estar juntos, que él no tendría que pedirlo, que Horo-Horo también lo quería. Para que luego él le saliera con que no quería. Apretó los labios, cuando sintió el calor corporal del Usui abrazando su cuerpo, sus labios contra su mejilla y su voz acariciando sus oídos. Era muy reconfortante luego de estar tanto tiempo sin él.

-Ren… te quiero, demasiado, tú lo sabes. Pero eso no va a impedir que sigamos con esa inseguridad, ambos.

Al ver que Ren no contestaba apretó el abrazo, acariciando con una de sus manos los cabellos violáceos. Necesitaba que le hablara, contestara, le golpeara. Lo que fuera.

-¿Me quieres…?

El ainu se sorprendió, pero estaba seguro de que Ren no le permitiría ver su rostro en este momento. Su voz había sonado demasiado temerosa de la respuesta a pesar de que él se lo había repetido muchas veces.

-Claro que te quiero.-respondió el Usui con seguridad.

-¿Es lo mejor?

-No lo sé…-suspiró-… pero si pasa un tiempo y seguimos sintiéndonos así, podemos volver a intentar.

Y, esa noche, le besó por última vez, antes de que decidieran _terminar_.

-=-=-=-=-=-

El Usui caminó a grandes zancadas hacia el patio, donde, sabía, estaba el Tao entrenando. Se había hecho una costumbre para él molestarlo mientras lo hacía, o durante la comida, o para despertarlo…

Aún recordaba cuando le había abrazado a la salida del aseo, cuando el chinito sólo traía una toalla amarrada a la cadera y otra con la que se secaba descuidadamente el pelo…

Había pasado al menos mes y medio desde que habían acordado darse un tiempo, conquistarse nuevamente y recuperar aquella confianza que estaba perdida. Claro que las cosas al principio habían sido complicadas e incomodas, pero pronto se volvieron un juego.

Uno que ellos dos sabían les gustaba.

A Ren no le gustaban las muestras publicas de afecto, pero siempre podía llamar su atención y decirle "quiero tu atención" discutiendo con él en las comidas o en el instituto. Sabía que el mandarín comprendía que cada una de esas estúpidas discusiones eran formas de expresarle frente a todos que estaba pendiente de él.

Pero cuando estaban los dos solos podía hacer cosas más sutiles y directas al mismo tiempo. Despertarle por las mañanas algunos días –es que el jodido Tao tenía un reloj biológico que le despertaba antes del amanecer la mayoría de los días.- con un beso en la frente le daba la gratificante respuesta de una sonrisa somnolienta –esa que sólo le podía ver cuando Ren estaba desprevenido-medio dormido, evidentemente.- mientras que estudiar juntos, por iniciativa del Tao alegando que "Si no te enseño vas a reprobar", podían simplemente estar juntos, muy juntos.

Llegó al pasillo que daba al patio, viendo como la silueta del Tao le daba la espalda mientras realizaba simples pero precisos movimientos con su espada. Resopló. Estaba _molesto_.

_Celoso más bien_.

-No deberías ser tan obvio, Hoto-Hoto…-dijo al ver a unos metros de distancia al peliazul-…discutir con tu hermana por abrazarme fue bastante esclarecedor.

-¡Yo no--! ¿Esclar--? ¡¿Qué?!

-Estás loquito por mí, Horo-baka…-sonrió, burlón, apoyando el revés de su espada en su hombro derecho.-… ¿Cuándo lo vas a decir?

El peliazul se sonrojó un poco más, gruñendo en el camino hacia él. Pisó con los pies desnudos el césped del patio y se acercó al mandarín hasta que estuvo frente a él.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Ren rió malicioso, apuntándole con su espada y deslizando la punta de esta desde su cuello hasta la mitad del abdomen. Vio como le miraba con los brazos en jarras esperando una explicación que sabía no llegaría.

-Hn, si no lo dices tú, no va a pasar nada, lo sabes ¿verdad?

En ese momento Horo-Horo sonrió, quitando la espada de un golpe de su camino para tomar el rostro de Ren y murmurarle un par de cosas al oído. En respuesta el extranjero sonrió.

-Hn, te estabas demorando, imbécil.

-¡Deberías responder de otra forma cuando te piden ser nov--!

-¡Hoto-Hoto para el escándalo de una vez!

Ambos miraron hacia la ventana del segundo piso, donde la rubia dueña de la pensión agitaba peligrosamente su rosario, seguido de una risilla desde el pasillo que daba al patio, en el cual antes estaba Horo-Horo, Yoh, por supuesto.

-¡Pero Anna-!

-¡Que vayas a limpiar el comedor!-se escuchó otra risita-¡Yoh ya te está tocando correr 30 kilómetros!

-¡Pero Annita-!

Horo-Horo se lamentó de su maldita mala suerte, justo cuando pensaba que podía escabullirse de sus labores por unas horas… escuchó una risita suave y maliciosa a su lado.

Ren reía de su desgracia, pero antes de que pudiera gritarle por ser tan desconsiderado se inclinó disimuladamente hacia él mientras la sacerdotisa gritoneaba a su prometido.

-Justo cuando pensaba ir a bañarme, Hoto-Hoto… lástima que no puedas acompañarme.

Y caminó hacia la pensión, manteniendo esa jodida sonrisa que le quitaba el aliento.

_Que se joda Anna y el mundo, él no pensaba perderse la fantasía por la que tanto había rogado a Ren cuando estuvieron juntos la vez pasada por asear._

Así le costara la paliza de su vida.

**Fin.- **

_Finalizado 10 de Junio 2009.-_

----------

**N**eary: Hi! Tanto tiempo que no publicaba por estos lares :3 pero mis sitios de lectura se trasladaron luego de que mis autoras favoritas dejaran de publicar T-T –Oh! Por qué terminó nuestra "era" ;w;?!- No sé si aquellas a las que yo leía fielmente y dejaba review con el Nick de _Faye-BD_ seguirán escribiendo o leyendo, pero desearía saber si al menos están vivas T-T

Por otra parte, el fic es dedicado a mi ninia mosha Ryuu! Uté sabe que siempre le dedicaré mis fics HoroRen –si no es a uté, es a Coni-chan, con la cual también he perdido contacto ;w;- porque fueron nuestros inicios y fue lo que nos unió –que ghei xD!- el amor por el _prohibido_ yaoi de hace cuatro años! Jo quien diría que me gustaría, si la primera vez que leí "HoroRen" io pensé "Agh pero como los juntan?" pero luego cambió al ver el capitulo del anime "Amigos" ¬u¬ se dejan ver muchas cosas entre líneas ahí…

Del manga no hablo, necesito mucha fuerza de voluntad para leérmelo todo en inglés xD

Nada, como prometí, cuando uté publicara finalmente ese fic que tanto esperé –jo siempre la presionaré para que escriba *-* no por nada tengo el _poder!_- io publicaría este que tenía escrito desde hace un rato :3

Gracias por leer, y espero dejen un review ;w; es el alimento de la musa!

R E V I E W S


End file.
